Her Best Friend's Wedding
by Shiyari
Summary: Set after the OAV 2. A deeper look at friendship and love in the Universe of the Four Gods.
1. Default Chapter

Her Best Friend's Wedding  
  
Shiyari  
  
Foreword: I know the title sounds familiar, especially if you're a Julia Roberts fan. I actually started this fic two years ago, but tis only now I get to post it on the net. Just to make it clear, this story is not a reproduction of the film. I'm a Miaka-Tamahome fan myself, but in this fic, I wanted to give emphasis on friendship more than romance, particularly Miaka and Yui's friendship. And most thoughts in the story comes from Yui, thus the "her" in the title. Of course, the wedding referred to is Miaka's. Hope you like it. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I really hate receiving life threats. I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Only wish I'm the empress of Hotohori.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Her Best Friend's Wedding - Prologue  
  
Yui looked at the scroll spread out on her study table. It was a beautifully-crafted parchment, its borders perfected with gold and silver linings. As background of the scroll, an etched graphic in the center, was a phoenix, its wings fully spread depicting its flight. Written on it were messages and list of names whom Yui would never forget -- names filled with memories; but which memories she could not entirely appreciate.  
  
It was a wedding invitation. From Miaka.  
  
Yui stared at it for a long while. Then she could just wanly smile. It was her design. Miaka put her in charge of making out the invitation, knowing her skills in calligraphy and graphic arts and design. But the contents of it were not for her to write down. It was Keitsuke who saw to it. And it was only now dawning on her, the impact of what was written on the invitation.  
  
The wedding was to take place in Konan. And it's not a common place that could be reached by an hour's drive nor by bus, nor even train.  
  
It was a place in the Universe of the Four Gods.  
  
It was a place in a book.  
  
"I'm going to lose her, " Yui whispered fleetingly.  
  
*******  
  
So, what do you think? 'Zit worth a flame, or whatever...please review. Any comment and violent reactions will be accepted. Ja, ne! =^-^= 


	2. The PlanPart 1

*** The Plan - Part 1 ***  
  
"Will you start again at the beginning? You kinda lost me somewhere. What do you mean, you can't lose her?"  
  
Tetsuya's face was distorted in confusion as he continued to drive, Yui beside him gesturing wildly and talking non-stop.  
  
"Don't you understand? I can't lose her! We have to stop it or we're going to lose her!" She felt like throwing a tantrum for all that she had to keep her concentration.  
  
"Her, who?"  
  
"Miaka, for goodness' sake! Didn't you even get a word of what I've been saying all this time? You haven't been listening to me!" Yui complained hysterically.  
  
"Well, d-uh! I'm driving here. And by the way, where on earth exactly are we going? I've been driving for almost two hours. Could you...you know, by heaven's mercy, tell me our destination?"  
  
Subtle sarcasm has always been Tetsuya's style whenever he started to get a little irked, or exasperated for that matter...especially with a girl...most particularly with Yui.  
  
"Somewhere quiet where we can make out a plan," Yui answered, her voice less hysterical this time.  
  
"Plan for what? And who is 'we'?" Tetsuya asked in utter confusion.  
  
Yui -- her face starting to turn red in anger -- furiously glanced at him. "The plan is to stop the wedding. And 'we' means you and I." She said this emphasizing every word.  
  
Then she paused, took a deep breath, and plunged.  
  
"You are going to help me stop Miaka's wedding."  
  
"Whaaaat!!"  
  
By this time, Tetsuya's face looked like a crumpled piece of paper.  
  
*******  
  
A/N: Ok, here's the next installment. For my reader *if ever there's any, hehee*, sorry if it's quite short. As I've mentioned in the beginning, I started this two years ago, but never got to finish so I'm recalling how to proceed with my plot.  
  
Btw, this piece is for Mother Anne, the very first one I met who was obsessed with Fushigi Yuugi, especially Hotohori. ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: Wish I could own the Book of the Universe of the Four Gods; sad to say, I can't own it if I didn't create Fushigi Yuugi. And I didn't.  
  
Next will be the continuation of this chapter.  
  
Important note: Any comments or violent reactions will be accepted. nyao! =^-^= 


	3. The Plan Part 2

*** The Plan - Part 2 ***  
  
A/N: Hello, minna san! I'm really very sorry for the delay of the story. I had loads and loads of work to do, and it's work where I get paid, hehee! ^-^ Dakara, the muse failed to inspire me for a while. '_'  
  
More notes at the end. If you're inclined to read, that is. ^_^  
  
Anyhow, here it is, if I may continue...  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Watch out!" Yui shouted, shocked.  
  
The car veered and swerved on the highway, but Tetsuya's agility took charge and managed to step hard on the breaks of the car, just short of careening towards a collision with an oncoming truck.  
  
"Why don't you watch where you're going?!" Yui still snapped furiously. "You scared me crazy!"  
  
"Oh, yeah! Well, you always managed to drive me crazy!" Tetsuya snapped back. He, too, was still in shock over what nearly happened. He had stopped the car to the side of the road, and tried to catch his breath.  
  
"Don't, for heaven's sake, talk right now, okay?" He continued to gasp. "Let us just take a moment, onegai." In a hoarse voice he continued, "Lady Yui, you're gonna be the death of me!"  
  
"No, I won't!" she answered, though she was also trying hard to control her abnormal heartbeat.  
  
"And don't call me Lady Yui in that mocking tone of yours!" she said, a bit flustered this time.  
  
Tetsuya, catching on the change in her voice, suddenly sobered. Then he looked at her.  
  
"Why, did I remind you of him?" he asked very quietly.  
  
Yui, though still harboring on shock and anger, instantly noticed the chilling change in Tetsuya's voice.  
  
"Not...not exactly," she muttered.  
  
There was no need to clarify who "him" was. At least to Tetsuya. They both know who was being referred here.  
  
Yeah, do I ever forget, he thought bitterly. Face it, Tetsuya. Yui is one heck of a smart lady. She never faltered in school, she always gave the right answers, never buckled even once. And she could always give an excuse, an alibi, with a straight face when she turns a bit sneaky.  
  
But...Yui getting flustered and not giving a straight answer only ever happens whenever she remembers...  
  
Him.  
  
Tetsuya sighed resignedly. In Yui's history, there had been only one other man who was able to get through her defenses and vulnerability, more than he did. No, who was he kidding. He, the great Tetsuya, has yet to get through her, the walls of Yui. And it seems that he was darned fated to like her. And like her he did, so damned much.  
  
"Oh, why don't we just forget it," Yui sighed beside him. "And get to the matter at hand?"  
  
Yui tried to dissolve the spell of silence that seemed to have hovered between them.  
  
"I'm sorry for that little ruse. I guess I'm just a little too sensitive right now because of Miaka. So, do we get back to the topic?" She tried to smile.  
  
"Well, yeah now that you mentioned it." Tetsuya straightened and decided to once again assume his trademark jerky self. After all, some things never change.  
  
"So, what gives with this stop-the-wedding-we-can't-lose-her stuff you've been babbling about?"  
  
Yui, glad that the drift between them was gone, went back to the issue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ENDNOTE:   
  
Yay! Finally. I'm glad to say that this one's just a *bit* longer than the previous chapter. I took pains in dishing out the thoughts of Yui and Tetsuya for each other. Hehee, Tets-kun is the guy I like outside of the universe of four gods.  
  
Also, I'm sure you could easily figure out who *him* is, right? ^____^ But for those who can't...phooeey! He's none other than the 2nd most yummy antagonist in my book (trailing behind Fuma of X/1999), Nakago. ^-^  
  
And, if you'd be asking about the *plan*, it's really not in this chapter (sans the chapter title). It'll be known along the way. Coz I'm still cooking it up, Hehee *evil grin* Scheme suggestion, anyone? ^^  
  
Next chapter: The Best Man  
  
For Kittylynne-san, this is the part where our favorite Tasuki will feature big time. ^_~  
  
Thanks always to Mother Anne. Yes, Hotohori will have his moments, too. ^^  
  
Minna, hope you keep on. And please review, nee!  
  
Nyao! =^-^= 


End file.
